Good Hit
"Good Hit" is a song recorded by Jennifer Lopez for her seventh studio album Love? It is an up-tempo dance and R&B song, written and produced by Terius "The-Dream" Nash and C. "Tricky" Stewart. After the song was leaked online in August of 2010, it was announced to be Jennifer's first single with her new record deal with Island Records and the lead single of "Love?" The song received universally negative reviews from music critics, who criticized the song for its use of auto-tune and its unoriginality. Due to this, the release was cancelled and "Good Hit" was cut from the album. The song was later issued as a promotional single for "Love?" in January of 2011 and appeared on the album. Upon the release of the album, the song debuted at number 193 on the South Korea Gaon International Chart. Song Background & Composition "Good Hit" was written and produced by Terius "The-Dream" Nash and Tricky Stewart. Jennifer's vocals for the song, which contain auto-tune, were produced by Kuk Harrell. The vocals were recorded by Jim Annunziato, Josh Gudwin and Harrell at Triangle Sound Studios in Atlanta, Georgia, Record Plant Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California and Larrabee Studios in Hollywood, California. Brian "B-Luv" Thomas and Pat Thrall handled audio engineering of "Good Hit", with additional engineering from Chris "Tek" O'Ryan and assistance from while Chris Galland and Dustin Capulong. The song was later mixed by Jaycen Joshua with the assistance of Jesus Garnica at Larrabee Studios. In August of 2010 a snippet of "Good Hit" was released onto the internet. It was revealed to be Jennifer's first single with her new record deal with Island Records and the lead single of "Love?" Upon the snippet's leak, it was panned by critics, which led the song to be dropped from the album and the single's release to be cancelled. However, the song ultimately appeared on the final track listing of "Love?" when it was released in May of 2011 and was also released as a promotional single in January off 2011. Music Video A viral music video for "Good Hit" was directed by Alex Moors in October of 2010. The video follows a series of collaborations between Nice Shoes (a New York-based visual effects company) and Moors (including the short film "Cherry Bloom.") Moors shot the footage for "Good Hit" on one location using two different sets. He wanted a "consistent look throughout," allowing Nice Shoes to "apply the look of one shot to the rest, adjusting contrast to match." They also readjusted the windows based on how Jennifer moved through each shot. The music video "makes use of a bunch of different hair styling tools." Oribe (who stylized the hair for the video) created a "classic JLo look: lots of hair, volume and wind." A "teaser" for the video surfaced online in October of 2010, but it was removed quickly afterwards. The music video was released on January 15, 2011. The video for "Good Hit" begins with Jennifer holding a pointer in her left hand, while asking for the attention of the students. Two chalkboards are shown behind her, saying the words "Fierceology" and "Work It Out 101." Jennifer is then seen dancing on chairs with several female students, each with a hair dryer in hand. These scenes are intercut with her teaching the students how to whip their hair. They then strut up and down a hallway. The music video was noted for its sex appeal in which Jennifer and the students are dressed in Dolce & Gabbana. An alternate version of the video was leaked online in December of 2011. This version begins with Jennifer posing in front of a mirror, draped in jewelry and sitting on a couch with a telephone. This footage is taken from a behind the scenes look at the photoshoot for "Love?" These scenes are intercut with that from the original version. Critical Response "Good Hit" received universally negative reviews from music critics. Poppy Reid of The Music Network criticized the song for its reliance on autotune and lyrics "you just don't expect (or want) from a 41-year-old." Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine stated in a review of Love? that apart from "Good Hit" and "Invading My Mind", "Lopez shines when the beat hits 120 or higher." Robert Copsey from Digital Spy called the song "generic." Genevieve Koski of The A.V. Club was critical of the song, stating that: "Hit in which she drones "I got that good hit" when she clearly doesn't—nor does she seem to even want it." Scott Shetler of PopCrush noted "Good Hit" to sound as if Jennifer was covering Britney Spears "rather than doing her own thing." Monica Herrera from Billboard agreed, comparing the song to Britney Spears' "Piece of Me" and additionally to the work of Nicki Minaj. Personnel *Alli Davis: backing vocals *Brian "B-Luv" Thomas: engineer *Pat Thrall: engineer *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan: additional engineering *Chris Galland: assistant engineer *Dustin Capulong: assistant engineer *Jaycen Joshua: mixer *Jesus Garnica: assistant mixer *Christopher "Tricky" Stewart: producer and songwriter *Terius "The-Dream" Nash: producer and songwriter *Kuk Harrell: vocal producer *Jim Annunziato: vocal engineer *Josh Gudwin: vocal engineer *Kuk Harrell: vocal engineer Category:Songs Category:Music